This invention relates to a pocket knife structure, and to a combined pocket knife and money clip.
Prior to this invention, there have been devices which serve the combined functions of knife, money clip and key chain; and, there have been various proposals for circular pocket knives which have a circular configuration. The following patents located during a preliminary patentability search are exemplary of the prior art:
U.S. Pat. No. Des. 161,261 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 185,894 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 193,477 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. Des. 221,412 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 73,674 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 881,125 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,466,438 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,942,220 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 1,969,100 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 2,162,654 PA1 U.S. Pat. No. 3,415,250.
The present invention is believed to comprise a simplified device which utilizes a small number of components which are themselves uncomplicated and inexpensive to manufacture and assemble.